Yin & Yang
by Kaiina
Summary: The story of Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto. A new training that requires them to open there souls to each other and to become one. But will these two different people be able to find piece with each other and themselves?
1. Time

Chapter one

Things are in constant motion. Everything changes and nothing stays the same still it's curious that even though everything changes nothing ever does. The times, places and people change but the heart of everything rarely does.

Everything in the world changes even if we sometimes wish for everything to stay the same. Even on this night the clock hasn't stopped a second. On this very moment time rages on unconditionally. If time is really unstoppable. If it can't be stopped nor slowed down. Then why is it that for Hyuuga Hinata it has. Why is it that for her on this night, time stops forever? Is it because of her deep wish for nothing to change? Because for the first time a deep feeling of peace surrounds her. Is it her deep wish for time to stop and it to remain like this forever that it doesn't. Doesn't change.

No. That's not true. Time is still changing. The world hasn't stopped for a moment. Only for her. If it was true that nearly by wishing people could control time than why doesn't it rewind. Even though Uzumaki Naruto just like Hyuuga Hinata wishes to go back in time. Yet his dream will never come true. Is it that Hyuuga Hinata's wish to stop time is stronger than Uzumaki Naruto's to rewind it? It isn't. I can tell you that.

If you want to know the story behind this moment. The story of these two people. One whose wish is coming true. One's who's wish never will. If you truly desire to know the story of these two people. Than please, do read on.

Because this is the story about Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga.


	2. A beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Tokyo TV**

Chapter One: 

_Beginning is easy, continuing is hard_

_One Year ago_

Tsunade ran her red nails through her hairs while they slightly touched the skin of her head. She sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Tsunade-sama, what will you do?" Shizune asked.

"I would be lying if I said I was expecting this." She said to Shizune. "It's so long after all."

"Do you really believe Naruto-kun could do it? If even Jiraiya and you didn't succeed…"

She smiled. "Well I don't think Jiraiya and I stood a chance from the beginning. But it's different for Naruto. There's a lot on the line for him." She clenched her nail between her teeth. Why did this damn Hokage thing have to be so hard? "To be honest… I have no idea to how he will react to this kind of…" There really wasn't a word for it. "Training. But it seems like we have no choice. It's getting to dangerous. If this could really be a solution than I don't want to waist a perfect opportunity like this even if the chance of failure is rather large." A bird landed on a tree outside and she couldn't help but be distracted for a second.

"Looks like… He'll just have to surprise us again."

* * *

"Come in." The older woman said sighing.

The door slid open to reveal two teens. The boy rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand while he made a painful face.

"Itai… That hurt."

"It's your own fault. Maybe it'll teach you that a chair has four legs not two." Sakura said annoyed.

Tsunade sighed. "For the love of… Naruto I need to talk to you!"

The boy fixed his attention from the bruise on his head to the Hokage.

"A package has arrived for you." The woman said handing him a package.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Is this what this whole deal is about? I… Hey! Tsunade-Obaa-chan you read my mail!" He said noticing the package has already been opened. "I can't believe you!"

"Are you accusing me of misusing my power you little brat?! If a package comes from an unknown sender with nothing on it but Konoha and Naruto Uzumaki. Than it is my damn right to examine that package for safety measures."

Naruto carefully tore off the brow paper to reveal a wooden box. It looked quit old, the wood was dark but for something so old it looked quit plain. Unlike most antique boxes he had seen before this one didn't seem very expensive or fancy. It was just a simple box. He wondered why someone would keep a box this long if it wasn't anything special.

Like Naruto expected from seeing the outside of the box the inside was rather sober. It wasn't decorated or finished with fabric on the inside. There was absolutely nothing special about this box. It made Naruto even more curious that someone would keep a box like this for so long.

What did catch Naruto's attention though was the content of the box.

"What's this?" He muttered laid one of the two silver amulets in his open palm. On the contrary to the box the amulets looked like antique. It was engraved with markings and decorations the likes of which he had never seen before. An amulet like this was undoubtedly antique and handcrafted. His fingers traced the unfamiliar symbols.

"It's called a Soul Amulet and it's not just for mere decoration. Soul Amulets are made for a particular purpose. It's called soulfusing."

"Soulfusing? What's that? How come we never heard of it before?" Sakura asked as she took the other in her hands.

"It's not strange you've never heard of soulfusing before. It's rarely ever seen around these parts. Not many people actually know what it is. It's used for all kinds of things. The basic is rather simple. It allows a person to connect there souls and bodies. It's used for different reasons, healing, interrogation, information gathering but mostly for fighting. It is slightly similar to the Yamanaka technique. Where a soul enters the body of someone else."

"Why would anyone send me these Soul Amulets?"

"I don't know. Soul Amulets aren't easy to create and even if you make them they are useless if you know how to use them and there's only one person in this whole world who teaches it."

"That person must be pretty busy." Sakura smartly commented.

The older woman smiled. "Quite the contrary. There are no more teachers needed. Not because there is no interest in it but because there are very few people who are able to learn it."

"How come you know so much about it Obaa-chan?"

"Like I said before Soulfusing is two souls fusing. So when we were younger right after receiving the title of legendary sannin Jiraiya and I went to train under this master. Sadly just like so many others we failed. Soulfusing is all about opening up your souls to each other. It's not an easy thing to do and finding two partners who work well together is very difficult. Two souls need to be in balance, be open to each other, work well together and so much more."

"So…Who would give something like this to me?" Naruto asked, eyes still fixed on the amulet.

"I don't know. I have no idea who could've gotten his hands on something like this. I have no idea why either but it belongs to you now Naruto. You have the right to use it as you wish. I'm not going to make you do anything but I will ask you to seriously consider going to learn how to use these. If you find a partner that fits your soul and if you manage to learn this there will be no boundaries to what you can do. Yet there's another reason why I ask you to really consider this. The seal of the Kyuubi is weakening and to be honest I don't think there's a way to repair it back to its former power. There will be a point where your seal will break and the fox will be released again. But we might be able to use this soulfusing to strengthen the seal."

Naruto nodded. "I understand. But then… Why did you ask Sakura-chan to come too?"

"Well if you do take this opportunity I was thinking that Sakura should be the first person you try as your partner. Since you know each other well and are pretty close I was hoping that your souls would react positively to each other."

Naruto nodded again. "If it's a way to stop that damn fox I'll deffinatly try to learn this!"

Tsunade smiled. Like she expected. "Well now we'll see if you're souls will work well together."

"Don't worry Tsunade-Obaa-chan! Sakura-chan and I will do just fine! We don't need some silly test!"

"It's not because you're good friends that you're souls will mix well together. It's more complex than that. The test is pretty easy though. Both of you should hang the amulet around you're neck and focus your energy on it."

"Fine, fine…" Naruto muttered hanging it around his neck.

The medallion surprisingly immediately reacted, swinging both Ninja's to opposite sides of the room.

"Gaah!" Naruto yelled out. "What the hell was that?!"

Tsunade chuckled. "That's pretty obvious Naruto. Your energy rejected each other."

"But… but this can't be happening! Sakura-chan and I are meant to be together!" Naruto whined.

"What are you talking about you idiot!" She yelled back. For an instant Naruto was happy to be so far from her or he would surely have been pummelled on the head.

"Listen you two. This has nothing to do with how you respond to each other. It's like I feared. Both you and Sakura have very strong souls. They can't fuse together properly if both souls are trying to get control. They can't become one because they fight each other. It's like a suspected. It was the same problem Jiraiya and I had. You can learn to deal with each others like friends or even more but you can't change your character basics."

Naruto looked down at the amulet around his neck. "What now?"

"That's pretty obvious! Naruto this is your new mission! You have three days to find someone which your soul has a positive reaction with. You can ask anyone in the village. Whoever is qualified will go with you. You have to leave in three days so you'll have to hurry or you won't be able to go."

"Hai!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. "I won't fail! That's a promise!"

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Naruto whined, "It's been 3 days since I received the amulet from Tsunade-Obaa-chan and I still haven't found anyone. Everybody I tried failed. Now I'm going to have to tell Tsunade Obaa-chan that I have failed. This just isn't fair."

He took the medallion in his hand while the string still hung around his neck. "I wonder what I should do with this than?"

He took the other one out of his backpack and held it in his other palm in front of him. He could faintly hear people greet him when they passed him in the hallway but he was just too distracted to pay attention. He stopped when he stood in front of the Hokage's office.

'If this is really my only chance to control the Kyuubi than I'm not giving up. I don't care how long I'll have to do but I'll convince Obaa-chan to let me keep searching.'

"_It is very important that you're on time Naruto. If you aren't than you'll have to wait a whole year for another chance."_

'That's right. A whole year? I don't know if the seal will be able to hold that long. Since I've already been to the fourtailed-state. I got to convince Tsunade-Obaa-chan to give me more time!'

With a new determination Naruto swung open the door and jumped in. He would've yelled something if he hadn't bumped into someone full speed. When Naruto bumped into Hinata Hyuuga, holding a whole mountain of paperwork, the papers scattered all over the office in an explosion of paperwork. Both teens fell on the floor while Naruto lost grip of one of the amulets.

"Oh no the amulet!" Naruto yelled out as it flew through the air.

Hinata quickly stretched out her hand to catch the flying jewel in the palm of her hand, saving it from the collision with the floor.

The moment that the silver amulet made contact with the skin of Hinata's palm Naruto could feel a feeling spreading all over his body. Starting from the place the amulet hung around his neck and swiftly spreading all over his body. He couldn't really place the feeling. It wasn't warm or cold but something he couldn't place.

He could see at Hinata's face and widening eyes that she felt it too. The unfamiliar and overwhelming feeling spreading through her entire being. Hinata looked in shock at the piece of silver resting in her hand. It was giving off a soft white glow. Naruto looked at the amulet around his neck and noted that his amulet was doing the same thing.

"Wha…?" Hinata whispered before the two amulets gave a flash of a bright white light, temporarily blinding everyone in the room.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shot in fear of being permanently blinded and when he slowly opened them there were dark spots in his vision. He blinked a couple of times before they disappeared. He saw Tsunade doing the same thing behind her desk. The bright light, the feeling and the glow surrounding his amulet were gone.

Hinata was lying, unconscious, where she had been in the middle of the scattered paperwork.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled, quickly crawling over to her side. He propped her up and slightly shook her. "Hinata?! Are you okay?!" When the girl didn't respond he looked up at Tsunade.

"Tsunade-Obaa-chan is Hinata…" He harshly swallowed. "Alright?"

The hokage kneeled down beside the girl and checked for a pulse, though she didn't look worried.

"She's just fine. I guess the power of the amulet was too strong to handle all of a sudden. You normally would've passed out to but I think the Kyuubi is the reason you didn't."

He looked down at the girl in his arms.

"So she's going to be alright?"

"Yes, yes, she'll be fine. She's just unconscious. Don't worry."

Naruto released a breath. "So… What happened?"

"What happened Naruto" The hokage said while standing up. "Is that you just found yourself a fusing-partner." She chuckled at Naruto's dumb-looking face.

"I should've known that Hinata would be a good partner for you but to be honest I hadn't considered her myself. I'm sorry to say this Naruto but you have a very… special personality. You're a great kid but I fear that anyone who would have to spend to much time with you would go insane."

Naruto gave her a glare.

"But Hinata's a very patient person. I have no doubt that the two of you will work well together. At least if you're not to rough with her and let her calm you down a bit."

Naruto still didn't find the words to respond.

"Well what are you waiting for?" The hokage said, razing an eyebrow. "Bring her to her home, explain her everything when she wakes up, than go home and pack your stuff. I think it would be okay if you waited a couple hours until you left but make sure you leave before midnight."

He nodded, still baffled at the sudden change of everything, and picked up the unconscious girl before walking to the door.

"Oh and Naruto…" The hokage said right before he closed the door behind him.

"I won't force you to tell her about the Kyuubi but I think it's better for both of you if you did. You need to learn how to trust people and I think she's a perfect start."

* * *

It was some time after the events at the hokage tower that Naruto was heading to the gate with his backpack on his back.

He had told Hinata everything and to his surprise she didn't make a problem about leaving on such a short notice for a time-span that was yet unknown. Well he had told her almost everything. He hadn't found it in his heart to tell her about the Kyuubi.

Of course she had the right to know. Especially if they were going to be partners in this, he did trust her and knew she was a good person, but still… the fear of being abandoned was too large to overcome just now.

Hinata was a kind and nice person but if she was kind enough to handle the Kyuubi… He wanted to believe that. He wanted to believe that the Kyuubi would be nothing more than a detail in her mind. He hated that he was doubting her. He wanted to trust her. He was so sure that she was kind enough to stay by him even with the Kyuubi. But still… he couldn't form the words… He couldn't risk loosing her.

That wasn't the only thing on his mind right now. He had mixed feelings about having Hinata as his partner. To begin with, he felt guilty. Hinata wanted to become strong so bad. She trained so hard and now he had interrupted her training to chase after something that was supposed to help him, something that was very vague even to him, something he didn't even understand. It was like they were going to chase a ghost.

Did he have the right to interrupt her training, tear her away from her village, her home, her family and her friends to chase something so barely graspable? Still… It was for the greater good. It was for to protect everyone from the Kyuubi. Yet he couldn't tell her that.

Maybe she was angry at him, secretly. For dragging her along on this mission. To involve her in things that were barely her business. For some training that neither of them had heard of before. And he couldn't even tell her the real reason. As thanks for her kindness and the fact that she was willing to go with him he lied to her. About the true reason they were going. It disgusted him.

He also thought about the danger he would put her in. All for him. For the burden he had to carry. Why did she have to get involved in this? What if she got injured or even died?

He didn't know why but he had felt secure with having Sakura with him. Sakura was a big girl, she could take care of herself. He didn't think that Sakura was stronger than Hinata. Hinata was strong. He knew that, he believed that… but still. He felt a strange urge to protect Hinata. To save her from all the horrors of the world.

He also felt protective of Sakura, it wasn't that. He didn't want his teammate to get hurt or to die on a mission. That was normal, he didn't want any of his friends getting hurt but… He had the feeling like… He couldn't really explain it. He just felt like he wanted to protect Hinata from everything. From death, despair, hurt, all the bad things in the world.

Maybe it was because she looked so fragile. He knew she could handle things, he believed in her abilities as a ninja, he believed that she was strong as a person. Still this nagging feeling, this nagging urge to be protective of her didn't leave him alone. Like she needed to be more protected than anyone else.

He looked up to see that he was already close to the gate. He sighed. Unaware of everything that would happen soon. Everything that lay before him.

* * *

**Story: **Personally I didn't like this chapter. *Sigh* Beginnings are always hard. But believe me the rest of the story is going to be great. A lot of epicenes coming up. Of course lots and lots of NaruHina romance :3 I'm sorry it took so long but I've been writing another chapter too in the meanwhile (probably why this one sucks) It's not the next one but it's going to be one of the early chapters.

**London: **My little peepz. Me has a special announcement. (I misspelled that on purpose) I'm going to London with my class. X3 It's going to be somewhere in May. I hope to get a word of all my peepz living in London or close to London. Just PM me or review! I'm very exited so I hope that you guys could give me some London tips. (Like good addresses or whatever)

**Contest:**I think I'm going to do a readers contest very soon. As soon as the story has taken off a bit. As you all know I'm a sucker at writing summaries. -.-' You can all enter a summary. I pick the best. I need a price though. For the person who wins. I'll think of it later.

**Poll:** I started a poll a while ago about what you guys wanted me to write (Love U guys for participating) Of course I'll try to listen to what my peepz (readers) say so lets see... The list...

-NaruHina 29% - Well Yin/Yang is going to be NaruHina so I hope you guys are happy about that!!

-Fluffy, long, Naruto 10% - It's going to have fluffy parts (also serious ones) it's going to be long (like Family time I think) and it's of course going to be Naruto (can't be NaruHina and not be from the anime Naruto lolz)

-Funny 9% - Well normally I don't do funny and I don't think this story is going to be either. But maybe I'll try a funny one-shot sometimes.

-Drama, Short (1, 2, 3-shots) - It's going to have drama of course!! And well I'll maybe finish one of my unfinished 1/2/3-shots soon if you want)

-Crossover 5%- Well I don't think I'll be doing this any time soon. Though my friend Yumi (who I already told all my ideas for this story said it reminded her a bit of soul eater. But I don't know I never saw it. So you could say it's a soul eater crossover XD

Just one question if only 30% want NaruHina and 1% KibaHina... Then what do you want?!?! I try to write what you guys want to read but if you don't tell me what you guys want to read than I can't. I'm not psychic. (I wish I was though)


	3. New Friends?

Chapter two

_All long journeys begin with a small step._

_Fall (Autumn)_

Brown and yellow leaves twirled and floated in the wind while the ninja said there goodbye at the gates.

Hinata's team was there, complete with pregnant sensei. Naruto's team was there too. Along with Shizune and Tsunade.

"I can't believe you're leaving again." Sakura whispered. "I just got you back. Now I'm loosing my teammate yet again."

Naruto took Sakura's hands in his. "Don't worry Sakura. Once I finish this training there's no way Sasuke will be able to beat me!"

Sakura smiled and handed him a small basket. "I made this for you. You can eat it while you're walking."

He took it from her but didn't look on the inside yet. "Thanks Sakura-chan."

There moment was ruined when Kiba rudely interrupted. "Naruto, can I talk to you?"

Naruto looked slightly confused but followed Kiba so they could talk in private.

"What's up Kiba?"

"Listen Naruto I don't know what you're playing at. It's not unusual for you to get involved in crazy shit but this is my teammate you're playing with. This is my teammate you're dragging to some unknown country to follow some unknown training by some unknown guy for an unknown time. So you better stop being so damn reckless and keep my teammate save or trust me… I will hunt you down and destroy you." Kiba hissed through his canine teeth.

Naruto was taken back by Kiba's sudden hostility towards him but it was understandable if it was Kiba and Sakura in Naruto and Hinata's position he would probably feel the same way. And Kiba and Hinata had been together for almost 4 years now, while Naruto and Sakura hadn't even been a team for a year. It wasn't strange that they had become close.

Naruto nodded. "I understand."

Kiba gritted his teeth. "No you don't. I've know you Naruto. You're a good guy but I know how you work, how you fight. You give everything you have but take great risks. By some miracle you always make it out. But you can't do that if you take Hinata with you. You can't putt her through the danger that you always putt yourself through."

"I'll keep Hinata safe. I promise."

Kiba nodded. "Let's go. You know what they say. Never keep a girl waiting." They turned around just in time to see Kurenai wrap her arms around her younger student. Kiba was over there in a flash wrapping his two arms around his teammates and lifted them up!

"K-Kiba-kun, you're crushing me." Hinata said breathlessly. While she was almost squished to death. Kurenai on the other hand was just being picked up, seeing that she was pregnant and Kiba didn't want to hurt her unborn baby.

Kiba just smiled mischievously. "Oi Shino come join our group hug!"

"I appreciate the offer but I decline."

"Come on Shino!" Kiba whined.

"I'd rather not."

Kiba sighed. "Looks like you're still the same as you always were." He put the two women down.

They said their goodbye's further until both Naruto and Hinata started to walk away.

"Naruto." The hokage said. "Remember what I said about trust."

"_I won't force you to tell her about the Kyuubi but I think it's better for both of you if you did. You need to learn how to trust people and I think she's a perfect start."_

Naruto nodded. "I'll keep it in mind."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Hinata had been jumping from tree to tree for almost an entire day already. He knew night would come soon because the sky was already slowly darkening.

The things Kiba had said were running through her mind. Being reckless and risking your own life was one thing but being reckless and risking your teammate's life was totally different.

The problem of the Kyuubi came up again. Having the Kyuubi inside of him was a risk. A risk he would have to live with forever and accepted. But if Hinata was going to be around him than the Kyuubi was a risk to her too. It wasn't fair that he exposed her to a risk without even telling her.

She had the right to know which kind of danger she was in. The right to agree and stand by him or too stay safe and return. If he did tell her, he would probably loose her as a friend. She would probably be afraid of him or angry… She probably lost family in the fight against the Kyuubi. Or she would be mad for lying to her.

He skidded to a halt. Hinata stopped to and looked at him. "N-Naruto-kun, is s-something w-wrong?"

"Hinata are you sure you want to come with me? I have no idea what kind of danger I'll be exposing you too. I don't know if I'll be able to keep you safe."

Hinata's face softened. "D-Don't worry N-Naruto-kun, it will be f-fine."

"Hinata… I need to tell you something. You have the right to know."

"W-what is i-it?" She asked.

He squeezed his eyes shut. Trying to get his lips to move. To tell her, his biggest secret. Preparing himself to probably loose her as a friend forever.

"I…" He whispered. Than sighed. "It's nothing. This is probably just going to be more dangerous than you think."

"I-I t-tru-trust you, N-Naruto-kun." She said, turning red.

He winced. "You really shouldn't. I'm a very untrustworthy person."

Hinata shook her head. "You're a g-good person. You s-shouldn't doubt t-that."

'If only you knew. How selfish I'm being right now. I wish I could tell her.'

"It's getting late, why don't we set up camp here for tonight?"

She nodded. "O-Okay."

"Then I totally busted the thief, saved the girl and made sure they got the punishment they deserved! He was pretty strong I think Chuunin level at least but nothing Uzumaki Naruto can't handle! The folks were really nice too. They let me and Jiraiya stay at there enormous mansion for as long as we liked." Naruto boasted.

"T-That's awesome, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata giggled.

She was sitting next to him her gaze drifted from the small campfire in front of her too his face as he boasted about his many awesome adventures. She loved hearing Naruto talk. He was so lively and enthusiastic. His stories were filled with heroics even though she sometimes doubted it was completely true.

He began yet another story. His arms waving dramatically through the air. She stifled a yawn. She loved his stories truly but the sound of his voice and the hypnotic movements of the fire made her sleepy.

Naruto pumped his hand in the air. "He was being like: 'Please don't kill me.' And begging and stuff but I just stood over him and went like: 'I won't dirty my hands on the likes of you I…' " He stopped when he felt a soft pressure on his shoulder.

He looked down and noticed that Hinata had fallen asleep, her top of her head resting against his shoulder. He noted that her face looked peaceful while she slept. She looked so breakable like this. In the light of the fire her face looked like soft ivory, pale and smooth. She had a peaceful look on her face and her small hands rested on her lap while her shoulders were totally relaxed.

He reached for his backpack while trying to move as little as possible. He didn't want to wake her while she slept so peacefully. He rummaged through the bag until he found his blanket and placed it over her. Than he shifted her body so she was sitting more comfortable, being as gentle as possible so he wouldn't wake her.

His hands ran through her hair while he watched the fire. "Don't worry Hinata. I won't let you get hurt. That's a promise."

Because it was early autumn the sky was grey and clouded. Naruto knew it could start raining soon but he hoped that it wouldn't. If it did than they would have to stop and find some place to spend the night.

As soon as he finished his thought a small drop fell on the tip of his nose. He looked up at the dark clouds and his assumptions were correct. It had started raining.

"Shit" He cursed. He stopped dead in his tracks.

Hinata stopped too and looked up. "T-There should be a small v-village up ahead."

He nodded. "Let's hurry Hinata!""

At the time they arrived at a village the sky had already turned yet black and the drops of rain had become a serious downpour. Their clothes and hair sticked to there bodies and there shoes were filled with water.

"We're finally here. There should be a hotel or something around here somewhere."

They dashed through the streets their eyes roaming the front of the buildings trying to find somewhere they could spend the night. Lights were still on behind windows because even though it was dark, it wasn't very late yet.

Suddenly a door from one of the buildings opened and a ray of light fell on the dark street. A huge man, with a bold head and rolled up sleeves stood in the opening of the door. He held a young man effortlessly with the back of his collar.

With one big swoop the young man landed, butt up, in a puddle on the street.

"Now stay out!" The middle-aged man yelled.

He stepped outside and a young woman stepped past him outside. Kneeling down at the wincing boy's side.

"Are you okay?" She asked gently and the boy nodded.

The man closed the door and the light coming from it disappeared.

"Old hag." The man hissed.

The girl's mood, which had been gentle and caring at first, changed when she noted that the boy was alright. "You stupid idiot! Look what you did! You got us thrown out… Again!"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Like it's my fault."

"It is your fault!"

"How could I have known she was the daughter of the owner?" The boy asked, calmly while raising his shoulders.

"You just don't pinch a girls butt in public! You sick pervert!"

The boys drifted off and he seemed to be recalling something. "It was so worth it." He jumped to his feet and grabbed a backpack that the man had also thrown out. "Anyway let's find a place to spend the night." For just being thrown out, he looked cheerful enough.

"We had a place to spend the night!"

"And now we don't anymore." He smiled and patted her on the head. "Stop living in the past."

The girl practically had smoke coming out of her ears as she yelled at him and rampaged. He on the other hand didn't seem to really notice as his eyes scanned the street, eventually resting on Hinata and Naruto.

In less than a second he was by there side, holding an umbrella over Hinata's head. "A beautiful girl like you should never be standing in the rain like this. Don't worry. I'll rent a room for us so you'll be dry in no time." A pervy smile grew on his face. "Well at least almost everywhere."

A blush grew on Hinata's face and a scowl on Naruto's. "What do you think you're doing with Hinata?!"

The boy seemed to almost ignore the comment Naruto made not once giving even a glance in his direction. "Hinata…" He had a questionable look. "They always say beautiful name for a beautiful girl but even the prettiest name in the world couldn't match up to you. My name is Kousuke and it's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful being as you." As if to prove his point he took her wet hand in his and planted a soft kiss on it.

Hinata let out a surprised 'eep'. But before she could act Naruto stepped in front of her, separating the two and grabbed the guy with his collar. "You get your hands off of her!"

He had promised to protect Hinata and though her life didn't seem threatened, this was deffinatly somebody she needed to be protected from.

The boy looked at Naruto for the first time. Like he hadn't even noticed him before. "A boyfriend? What would such a beautiful creature like you be doing with such a…" His eyes drifted over Naruto. "Orange clad fool?" He looked back past Naruto at the still very shaken Hinata standing behind him. "If you ever want to be bad, my offer still stands. You might try to hide it but an expert like me can easily see what those baggy clothes try to hide."

Naruto shook the boy a bit. "What the hell are you talking about, you asshole?!"

"I'm an expert in…" There was a short silence which he tried to use to make things seem more dramatic. "Love making. And a recognize a smoking body when I see one."

Naruto's face was a mixture of embarrassment (the earlier comment of him being her boyfriend) Disgust (Who the hells says stuff like that) and Anger (He was going to kick some ass right now)

But the girl beat him too him. Kicking him in the crotch and punching him repeatedly while he cringed on the ground in pain.

"Stupid Ass! Can't you control yourself for five minutes!"

She looked up with a kind expression. "I'm so sorry. I hope you and your girlfriend can forgive us. He's like that all the time but he means no harm." She kicked him in the gut and muttered. "Apologise."

"But…"

"Now!"

"I'm sorry…" He wanted to add something but the girl shut him up before he could.

"My name is Yuu and this pervert is Kousuke. I'm so sorry. I know a hotel near hear. I'll buy you a drink to make it up."

She took an umbrella out of her backpack and handed it to the already soaked pair. Then took one out for herself.

"So let's go." She looked down and her smile turned into a scowl. "Get up right now!"

Than she walked away with big, angry steps. Leaving the boy, still curled up in a little ball from pain on the wet street.

Hinata opened the umbrella and handed it to Naruto before she kneeled down at the boy's side. "A-Ano… Kousuke-san… A-Are you alright?"

He immediately sat up, forgetting about his little charade and hugged the girl. "You're so nice… And soft." He added as he pulled her tighter against his chest.

The girl let out and 'EEEEEP' and shot back to Naruto's side, who took a protective step forward. "You better…!" Naruto growled but was interrupted.

"Are you coming or what?" The girl named Yuu yelled back as she noticed no one was following.

Hinata placed her hand on Naruto's tensed arm as to give him the sign it was alright. He flexed his fingers in a threatening motion before returning his attention on the road.

Yuu had been right, the walk to the hotel hadn't been very long but still it had seemed long for Hinata and Naruto. They shared an umbrella and to stay dry they needed to walk really close. They were (especially Hinata) slightly embarrassed, seeing as they never really walked this close.

Though it was slightly uncomfortable it just got worse when Yuu yelled. "Isn't it romantic two lovers' under an umbrella? So close and intimate?"

"A-Ano… N-Naruto-kun and I are n-not t-together… that w-way." Hinata squeaked, seeing as Naruto was frozen in a mix of shock and embarrassment.

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought you were. I hope I didn't make you guys uncomfortable."

Kousuke, walking next to her under her umbrella whispered. "You're so evil. You can clearly see by the way they were slightly uncomfortable that they weren't together."

"Shut up pervert!" She snapped back annoyed.

When they did finally arrive both Naruto and Hinata were pleased with the atmosphere that overtook the small hotel. When they entered they immediately stepped into a busy tavern. Music was playing and the room was buzzing with excitement and liveliness.

"How can I help you? You are not from around here? Are you maybe interested in renting a room?" The owner of the business asked. He was in his late forties, with a large stomach and a rough beard. Though he looked tired and a bit filthy he still seemed to be a decent guy.

"How much rooms are still available?" Yuu asked.

"We still have two rooms left."

Yuu got a quizzical look on her face and than a brilliant smile. "You know what? Since you guys aren't sharing a room anyway why don't me and Hinata share a room and you guys share one."

Naruto and Hinata gave each other a quizzical look. Obviously contemplating what to do.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Yuu squealed. Apparently unaffected by the fact that they hadn't agreed yet. "We can gossip and talk all night! We can have girl talk and giggle and exchange beauty tips." She looked at Hinata. "Oh! Oh! Can I do your hair?! Please?!"

"I guess it's alright." Naruto said, finally. "I wouldn't want to force Hinata to share a room with me."

"She could share a room with me." Kousuke tried. But was only replied with glares. "Or not."

Xxxxxxxxx

**Couples:** No you didn't just see NaruSaku or a jealous Kiba (KibaHina) I mean Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were a team for what…? A half year before Shippuden. And look at the bond they have. All the other teams have been together for 3.5 Years (Before Shippuden) so I think that there bond should be really strong. And I think it's stupid that they only show the bond of team seven and never the others teams. We saw a bit of the closeness of team 10 when Asuma died that's true. We can see a bit of care from Kiba for Hinata at the Chuunin exams. And if you watch the anime than you can see some team bonding in the fillers (after Sasuke left)

So this was to express my opinion that the team bonds should be shown a bit more often.

**New Characters: **Yes, Kousuke and Yuu's will be OC's. I don't really like writing or reading OC's yet I always end up having them. *Annoyed* I only have them because it's necessary to have them. They won't steal any NaruHina time. I only use them for the NaruHina plot. So don't worry my OC's wont steal the spotlight.

**Writing: **Exams begin this Wednesday (09/12/2009) so I'm happy that I finished this before they started. I already have a quick version of everything that's going to happen but I HATE BEGINNINGS!! They're so boring to write. And they always take longer than I expect them too. *Pouts* I hope everyone survives till the real story begins. Because I'm really excited about writing about how there relationship will progress from here on out.

**Umbrella's: **Kyaaaaaa! I just luv the idea of sharing an umbrella together. *Swoons* Up to now I only got to share an umbrella with my friends. (Not that I don't luv you guys or anything) But I want to share an umbrella with a cute guy. It's so much more romantic.


End file.
